Water-based inks containing dense inorganic particles tend to be unstable for uses in inkjet printing applications. The particles tend to sediment, or to aggregate and then to sediment, thereby adversely affecting the ink dispersion stability and jetting performance. Approaches to prevent aggregation and/or sedimentation often involve using excess amount of surfactants in the ink dispersion and/or agitating and/or recirculating the ink dispersion. However, the former generally does not overcome the challenges of sedimentation of high density inorganic pigments and may result in undesirable foaming, and the latter may be cumbersome and involve investment in new print head design and system architectures.